The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 is a product of a mutation induction program carried out by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994. The primary objective of the induction program was to expand the bract color ranges of xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364). xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 is characterized by its relatively dark red-colored bracts, dark-green foliage and comparatively compact plant habit.
The irradiation program comprised exposing rooted cuttings taken from plants of the parent cultivar to an X-ray source of 30 Gy dosage in Ahrensburg, Germany, under the supervision of the inventor. The irradiated plants were grown out in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany, and were asexually propagated by the inventor by taking cuttings. The plants resulting from these cuttings were screened for mutations as small, flowering, single-stem plants beginning in fall of 1994. The mutations discovered were identified by numbers. Parts of plants exhibiting a mutation of interest were left to develop vegetative shoots which were used as cuttings and grown out.
xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 originated from a single plant (no. 222) having a distinctly darker-red bract color, which was discovered in the spring of 1995. This plant, which appeared to be completely mutated, was propagated vegetatively by taking cuttings, and the off-spring were screened for uniformity in the spring of 1996 prior to further propagation. The clone was examined more closely in autumn of 1997, and again in the late summer and autumn of 1998 in Hillscheid, Germany. Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 1997 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark-red bract color;
2. Medium-sized, almost flat inflorescence with weakly lobed bracts;
3. Intense dark-green foliage with slight dentation;
4. Compact and wide, lowly molded plant habit;
5. Medium to late flowering response; and
6. Relatively good keeping quality of bracts and foliage.
xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 are the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 and the co-pending cultivar xe2x80x98Fisson Dark Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/496,459). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 has a considerably darker red bract color, slightly narrower bracts and leaves, and even more intense anthocyanin coloration of stems and petioles.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Dark Redxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 has differently shaped inflorescence with flat, not folded, and relatively smooth-surfaced bracts. xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99 has a wider but shorter plant habit than xe2x80x98Fisson Dark Redxe2x80x99.